


The Moments That Make Us

by JunkyNotes



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Gen, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkyNotes/pseuds/JunkyNotes
Summary: A series of short Clint/Natasha centered drabbles. Updated whenever inspiration hits me.





	The Moments That Make Us

Natasha could be seen fidgeting with multiple knives as she paced around the corner of the medical room, Clint's unconscious body lay just a few feet away as the medical staff worked to remove glass embedded into his skin.

Natasha couldn't quite make out the hushed whispers the people working on Clint were making. A woman in her early forties walked up to Natasha. 

"Excuse me ma'am? Your presence is pressuring our staff and it's gonna make the operation have a lower success rate, we accepted you being here because we thought someone close to him might make it easier, but with how you're obviously unsettled it will lower success by about fifteen percent. We need you to leave."

Natasha hissed and sent them her sharpest glare. Her grip tightened on her knife. 

"I'm _staying_ , you better fix him, otherwise none of you are coming out alive, _understand_?"

The lady gulped.

"Perfectly miss, I apologize for insisting otherwise."

Natasha gave a flirty smile.

" _Good_."


End file.
